


Lesbianism Killed My Braincells

by accid_flamingos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a horny bb, Cunnilingus, Did I mention Tiddies?, F/F, If not; Tiddies, Lesbian Panic, Lesbians, Pet Names, Sex Appeal, Top Goro, Tsundere Akechi Goro, Vaginal Fingering, i love them, slight oral fixation, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accid_flamingos/pseuds/accid_flamingos
Summary: Akira Kurusu comes to watch Goro give a lecture, but it turns out that Goro indeed has no braincells.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Lesbianism Killed My Braincells

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I have written in a while and I uh, did not edit it. Please go easy on me, thx. Ily guys.

Goro Akechi was unquestionably aware of the acute stare that Akira Kurusu was directing over to Goro’s very spot. It was annoyingly distracting and Goro was about to cause a scene. Kurusu knew what she did, and she most certainly did it on purpose. This was a regular occurence; Kurusu strutting into her lectures and leaning forward, allowing her soft, pale breasts to practically tumble out of her tight, light colored shirt. The push up bra did not help.

Goro’s eye twitched and she continued to ignore the intense stare that was boring into her body. Focusing on giving a student led lecture while Goro’s sexy classmate fixed her with a heady stare was definitely going to hurt Goro’s grade.

She chanced a look out at the classroom. What a shitty idea that was. Goro knew what she would see, and she knew what that image would do to her body. Goro did it anyways and now she would have to pay the horny price. Goro Akechi, detective princess, was indeed a sapphic dumbass. Goro could feel all her thoughts going south. Wonderful.

Kurusu was sitting out in the middle of the lecture hall, barely any clothes on--Was that legal? Goro covered her disgusted scoff with a tiny cough. Kurusu was wearing a light pink blouse with a very low v-neck, paired with a black miniskirt and thigh high socks that looked to have cats on them. Of course it would not be Kurusu if she didn’t have on her signature pair of heeled combat boots. The main thing that distracted Goro though, was not Kurusu’s chest, and not her nice, supple thighs, but the bright red, lacy thong that peeked out from under the whore’s skirt.

This detail derailed Goro’s train of thought and the taller woman felt her cheeks warm up as she continued to speak to her classmates about the murder case she had just solved. It was hard to discuss law and criminal justice when all she could see was that red thong, staring her down like a cat would a mouse. Goro was going to make Kurusu choke. There was so much implication in that thought that could be mistaken for something sexy. Goro’s blood lust was not sexy.

Goro leaned against the black board and crossed her legs slightly, squeezing them together gently so that she could feel a gentle bit of pressure to tie her over. Goro hoped that Kurusu expected a long argument and then and even longer bout of hate fucking. Goro would never admit to herself that she actually would want Kurusu for anything other than that.

Goro didn’t want the cuddling, she didn’t want the gentle touch that Kurusu would treat her with when the dark haired woman would finger her. Goro didn’t want the domesticity that would happen the morning after Goro inevitably fell asleep in the raven’s arms. That notion was as ludicrous as they come.

The lecture Goro was giving seemed to drag on for ages, even though she was only booked for an hour and thirty minutes. Luckily it eventually ended. Goro bowed happily as her audience clapped quietly. The attention never got old. Goro made a point to ignore the eye contact that Kurusu was trying to make. The younger girl was not going to get anything from Goro. As soon as that thought occurred, Kurusu stood to make her way over to the small female detective. Goro needed a way out. Too bad Sae was in the courtroom today. The brunette contemplated calling Makoto or Haru, but Goro decided against it. She was a big girl, she could turn Kurusu away if she needed.

Five seconds later, Kurusu proved Goro wrong. The detective glared as the big breasted woman sat down on the table next to where Goro was gathering up her papers. Had she no decency?

“Hello~ Goro-chaaaan~” Kurusu’s air of ditziness only served to make Goro feel wet. The way she spoke like she had no brain function really served to get Goro’s moronsexuality dripping.

Goro watched as Kurusu walked her long slender fingers along the table to where the ditz found Goro’s hand. Oh goody.

“I really enjoyed your lecture today, you should come with me to get ramen tonight. Then we can go home and play~” Kurusu flirted. Goro watched as the catlike woman winked and sucked in her bright red, pillowy lips. Kurusu was sin. “My treat!” Kurusu added on the end, her big catlike eyes searching for Goro’s answer.

Of course Goro was not going to give the woman an obvious answer. Playing hard to get was how the brunette kept Kurusu in check. The dark haired woman had to work for it.

“How about you take me to the bakery as well and I’ll think about going home with you.” Goro smirked and pulled her hand away from the woman next to her. Goro could see the wheels turning in Kurusu’s head as she contemplated the offer. A few seconds later, she seemed to have reached a conclusion.

“Wonderful!” Kurusu smiled excitedly. “It’s dinner time right now, do you want to go from here? Or do you want to meet up later?” The raven wondered curiously as she twirled a piece of her hair. Goro smiled slightly, she was at least cute, and her mannerisms were endearing, but Goro shook that thought away.

“Let’s go right now Kurusu-san.” Goro smiled pleasantly, moving her hand away from Kurusu who seemed to try to reach over and touch it again. Goro kept telling herself she was only doing this for the free food, but that was a lie that even the dumbest of dogs could sniff out. Goro wondered if Kurusu could sniff it out as well.

Goro shook her head, she was going home after the bakery, of course.

“Alrighty, lets go, did you cycle today? Or can we ride the train? It’s raining outside so the train is probably easier.” Akira suggested, but Goro groaned.

“I’m sorry Kurusu-san, but I did end up bringing my bike. You can ride the train if you want and we could meet u--” Goro was interrupted by Kurusu shaking her head assertively. The ravenette was already pulling Goro towards the exit. The shorter woman pulled out a bright red umbrella, reminiscent of the color of that thong that Goro was definitely not still thinking about. Goro really hated that her memory was photographic.

Goro took the umbrella from Kurusu’s hands and held it up over them as they walked closely (not touching). Goro reached her bike and unlocked it from the stand. It would be easier to wheel this around with them to the shops. The ramen shop was right next to the university that Goro and Akira went to, and the bakery was only a few blocks away from Kurusu’s apartment complex… not that that mattered because Goro was certainly not going to sleep with Kurusu again.

As they walked to the ramen shop, Goro felt Kurusu sneak her hand into her own. Goro wouldn’t admit that she liked it. The whole idea of affection was null. Outright absurd. No one could love her and Goro had accepted that. Not even her mother wanted her, why would someone as beautiful as Kurusu? Goro kept her guard up. The woman would find someone better eventually. Even Takamaki or Sakomoto would be a thousand times better than the tall, bad tempered, brunette. At least the sex was a nice thing to look forward to, even though goro was not going to let Kurusu fuck her, Goro liked the option.

Goro sucked her lip between her bottom teeth as Kurusu squeezed her hand. Goro sighed in defeat. Little Goro was still buzzing with the thought of that red thong, and the way Kurusu’s tits bounced as she walked. Kurusu may be a whore, but at least she was Goro’s whore. Goro had lost the battle, now all she had to do was focus through dinner and dessert. 

Eventually they stopped, Goro had not even realized that they had gotten there. Goro furrowed her eyebrows before leaning her bike against a tree and chaining it up. She then closed the umbrella and walked in through the door Kurusu was holding open for her. Goro sat in a booth in the far corner of the ramen shop, the tall woman didn’t need any media attention today, she was just tired.

Kurusu bounced into the booth, sitting on the side opposite of Goro. Goro saw those playful grey eyes practically boring into her. Goro shook her head when a waiter came up to take their orders. As the waiter showed up, Kurusu smiled innocently before Goro felt one of Kurusu’s shoes making its way up her leg. Goro immediately crossed her legs as she started blushing and stuttering through her order. That bitch. After Goro finished choking out her order, Kurusu easily chirped out hers before the waiter left and Kurusu got back to trying to nudge Goro’s legs apart.

“I hate you.” Goro hissed as Kurusu giggled softly. The woman had the audacity to puff her chest out. Goro shook her head as Kurusu moved a hand over the table to grab one of the hands that Goro had neatly folded in front of herself.

“No you don’t, Goro-chan. You’ve been staring, and don’t think I haven’t noticed your frustration. You’re so obvious about your feelings. “Your mind has been on me ever since I showed up to your lecture~” Kurusu teased and slowly licked her lips. “No need to be shy~” Kurusu teased.

Goro crossed her arms and looked down at the table. She ignored the violent butterflies in her stomach. She really did want Kurusu didn’t she? Dammit. Goro stared at that table for what felt like hours until the food was set in front of them. Kurusu thanked the waiter before she started to dig into her meal. Goro did this as well. Goro refused to look at the woman across from her. The brunette's mind was already conjuring up lewd thoughts about how Kurusu’s cute pink tongue was licking up noodles and broth. The bright red of Kurusu’s lips cushioning the noodles as they entered the wonderful cavern of her mouth.

Goro was going to die, and it was all Kurusu’s fault.

Goro just sighed before trying to eat her ramen as fast as politely possible. Goro’s mind was already full of lewd images. The color red just made her brain short circuit even more. They wouldn’t end up getting to the bakery, Goro’s brain was already empty.

“Let’s just forego the bakery and get back to my apartment Goro-chan.” Kurusu smiled, a glint in her eyes. Goro just nodded in defeat as Kurusu pulled out 2,000 yen and placed it on the table before the raven grabbed Goro’s hand and gently walked the older woman out of the ramen shop.

Goro’s mind was completely blank as they walked together with the bike towards Akira’s apartment. Goro felt as if every movement was agonizing. She groaned in disgust with herself as the anticipation of what was coming made Goro’s knees weak with every step. The taller woman wrinkled her nose as they approached, quickly she tied her bike up before Kurusu led her inside of the apartment complex for the second time that month. Goro bit her lip as she heard the finality of the door closing behind her.

Goro was immediately overcome with strong appetence. As they got into the elevator, Goro pulled the shorter woman up and leaned up to give her a messy kiss. Goro didn’t care anymore. She didn’t have to keep putting on a fake face now. Goro viciously shoved her hand up under Kurusu’s skirt and rubbed teasingly at the woman over that terrible thong. The shorter woman giggled cutely and pushed her hips up against Goro’s hand. It didn’t help that the raven now had her hands in Goro’s hair. They knew who was on top tonight and it was not Kurusu. 

When the elevator stopped at their floor, Goro pulled away and wiped her hand off on Kurusu’s thigh before Goro hastily made her way to the room at the end of the hall. Goro waited for the woman following her to open up the door, and as soon as she did, Goro pounced. Now Kurusu was Akira, and she was entirely subservient to Goro’s whims.

Goro pressed Kurusu into the door roughly and leaned in to kiss her. Kurusu’s red lipstick was more than likely getting all over Goro, but she didn’t give a fuck. The kiss was hot and heavy, there was little to no time to breathe as Akira let her weight go dead against the door. Goro grinned happily as the woman against the door moaned softly. The taller woman moved a hand in between Akira’s thighs and pressed against her. “You want more?” Goro asked condescendingly before removing herself from Akira all together. “Come to bed with me, darling.” Goro hummed and walked towards Akira’s bedroom.

The brunette smiled to herself as the raven walked in right after her. She looked disheveled, that long black hair messy, her lipstick smeared all over her chin and lips. Goro smirked and turned to face Akira. The brunette pointed to the bed assertively and the shorter woman immediately complied and Goro pounced. Goro sat with her thighs on either side of Akira’s waist. “Fuck” Goro hissed and moved a hand to fondle the busty woman under her.

Goro loved Akira’s tits. They were soft and pliable in her hands. Goro moaned softly and made work of that shirt, practically ripping it apart and unclasping the annoying lacy push up bra that kept getting in the way. Eventually Akira was topless and Goro was happy. The taller woman leaned down and pressed her face into that sinful valley. Goro nuzzled them gently and moved her hands to rub at those nipples in a slow gentle movement. Goro could feel Akira squirm and try to grind against her, but Goro pressed her hips down, not allowing the woman to move.

“I’m calling the shots here, Princess.” Goro whispered in Akira’s ear. The woman beneath Goro’s thighs shivered in pleasure as Goro moved to suck one of Akira’s nipples in between her lips. Goro smiled at the loud moan and immediate arch of the bitch’s back. How needy Akira was. Goro purred softly and used her tongue to pleasure her lover’s body. Goro pulled back a little so that she could admire her handy work. Akira was already wrecked. Goro hummed quietly and stuck a finger in Akira’s mouth, asserting that she suck if she knew what was good for her. Goro could feel Akira’s tongue immediately set to work. The wet muscle curled around them and pressed softly against the whole surface area. The woman beneath goro started sucking on them and Goro sighed quietly, moving her free hand down to play under Akira’s skirt. That red thong was still there so goro took it upon herself to move the dripping fabric away from where it was stuck between the dripping lips of Akira’s pussy. Goro could see Akira warring with herself on whether to buck her hips or not. Goro snorted and moved a nicely manicured finger to rub right around where akira wanted it.

Goro took her finger back from between those thighs and brought it to her lips, tasting the woman. It didn’t taste like much, but the act alone seemed to drive Akira crazy. The bitch moaned loudly, and her body moved towards Goro’s touch. Goro shook her head and removed the fingers from Akira’s mouth before using those exact fingers to trail up under her own skirt. The warmth and wetness from Akira’s spit felt wonderful on her clit and Goro let out a needy moan. It wasn’t a sound that she normally made, but when Goro was with Akira, she wasn’t herself. Goro wanted her mouth, but not yet.

Goro yanked Akira up by her hair. The woman screamed in pleasure at the rough handling and Goro smiled wickedly. “You’re such a slut Akira.” Goro pouted her lips out in a condescending fashion. “Wearing those pretty red panties to class, spreading your thighs, wearing that mini skirt.” Goro hissed softly and pulled Akira’s hair a little harder. “You’re so naughty, I could barely focus due to your slutty little pussy staring me down.” Goro purred and moved her hand down to press her palm against Akira’s sex. “Is Aki-chan going to make it up to me?” Goro asked sweetly as she ground her palm slowly in a small circle.

All Akira did was moan a quiet “yes” before grinding up against Goro’s hand. Goro tsked and shook her head before taking her hand away.

“On your knees.” Goro asserted and pointed at the floor next to a chair. Goro stood gracefully and sat down in said chair before crossing her legs. “Now take everything off… except for those pretty panties.” Goro hummed and leaned her head onto her hand, staring Akira down boredly.

Akira just nodded, standing up and slowly untied her boots before tossing them into her closet. The raven then softly rolled her thigh highs down, being careful not to tear them before she threw those out into the room as well. Finally, Akira gently shimmied that skirt down her body before gently handing it to Goro who inspected the garment before that was thrown against the door. Akira sat down on her knees, thighs spread wide, showing off that bright red thong against pale white skin. Goro could practically see her pussy dripping. What a sexy sight she was. “Alright kitten, why don’t you come here and play with me~” Goro spoke gently. “You know the rules.” Goro gently spoke before she opened up her own legs and stared Akira in the eyes.

As soon as Goro’s legs were uncrossed, Akira was between her thighs. Akira nuzzled against Goro’s clothed pussy before moving a hand up to rub at Goro. It was an incredible feeling, Akira was always good at giving head. She was a good kitten who knew how to serve her master well.

The sight of Akira’s head under her skirt made the experience even better for Goro, but Goro was getting annoyed at the teasing. “Remove my panties.” Goro spoke boredly.

Akira moved to comply, she gently shimmied those panties down Goro’s thigh before moving her face back up. Akira gently kissed Goro’s clit, which caused Goro to groan before Akira moved her mouth to gently lap at Goro’s lips. Akira’s tongue curiously danced along Goro’s labia. Goro didn’t know if the wetness down there was Goro’s slick or Akira’s tongue. It was probably a mixture of both. The smell of sex was very strong as Goro felt Akira move her face up to show attention to the brunettes clit. The immediate pleasure made itself clear. Akira Kurusu moved to suck Goro’s clit into her mouth, applying gentle pressure and building Goro’s orgasm. That tongue was playful as Goro moved to tighten her thighs around Akira’s head, pulling her closer, allowing for little movement away from Goro’s core. “Fuck,” Goro whined as Akira dragged her tongue against Goro’s clit.

The raven pulled away slightly to move her hand up to gently tease at Goro’s entrance. The brunette above her seized up as she felt Akira’s gentle fingers penetrate her entrance. Akira’s fingers were warm as they snuck inside the brunette. Goro hated to admit that Akira knew Goro’s body inside and out. Goro also hated to admit that she may or may not want to experience this amount of pleasure at any time she wanted it. Akira was such a comforting partner. The woman servicing Goro leaned her face up to continue her focus on the pretty pink clit that she’d been coveting in conjunction with the pumping of those finger’s into Goro’s tight, wet pussy.

Akira added another finger and Goro’s thighs tightened as the raven’s fingers got deeper inside her. Goro’s mouth opened in a quiet moan as she felt her pleasure build. Of course Akira knew what was coming and added a third finger. The woman smirked against Goro’s clit and sucked in a rougher manner. She knew she was driving Goro insane. Akira pressed her fingers deeper and curled them into Goro’s g-spot. The detective’s chest was heaving as she tried to hold herself back from orgasming. She didn’t want this to end so quickly, but by the way Goro’s voice got louder, she knew she would have to succumb to her fate sooner or later. “Please, more, I want more.” Goro pulled Akira’s hair roughly. She was completely at the mercy of Akira Kurusu’s skilled tongue. It was so difficult for Goro to forfeit her control, but eventually Akira had stolen it like the dirty, whore thief she was.

Akira moaned gently against Goro’s clitoris and it was over for her. Goro’s thighs spasmed as the brunette practically screamed into the quiet bedroom. The woman beneath her continued to drag her tongue over Goro’s clit and gently rub those long fingers over her g-spot while Goro violently came on the woman’s face. She could feel her own slick dripping down and around Akira’s fingers, she could feel her nether regions twitch due to the aftershocks. Goro’s chest heaved with out of breath moans as Akira leaned in to lap at the cum that was collecting at Goro’s entrance. It was as if Goro’s thighs were an oasis and Akira was a thirsty animal, coming to get the water she so desperately craved.

Goro was brain dead as she slumped down in her chair and Akira pulled away after pressing another kiss to Goro’s clit. Akira smiled playfully and leaned up to kiss Goro gently. Goro just gasped for a few minutes as Akira rubbed Goro’s thigh (which was shaking).

When Goro finally came down from her high she looked down at Akira and pet the woman’s hair. “Now it’s your turn.” Goro smirked slyly before slowly standing up and pushing akira towards the bed. Goro made sure Akira was lying comfortably against the headboard before the taller woman stood up to grab a dildo from the box of toys in the closet. Goro decided to grab a pretty, pink, glass toy. It was one of Akira’s favorites if Goro remembered correctly.

“Alright princess~” Goro smiled blissfully as the raven gave a moan in response. The taller woman sat herself on Akira’s stomach, facing the woman and staring her down. Goro reached behind herself and rubbed the dildo against Akira’s pussy. The temperature of the cold glass in contrast with Akira’s warm core made the big breasted woman shiver.

Goro just smiled and pressed the dildo in slowly before pumping it gently. Akira’s eyes closed and her mouth made a cute little ‘o’ shape. Goro couldn’t help herself and started to grind her flower against Akira’s soft skin. Goro pulled Akira close and kissed her. Their lips and teeth clashed a little as they viciously pulled each other closer. Goro increased the speed with which she thrusted that dildo in and out of her lover. Their kiss was passionate and aggressive. Goro’s dominance was obvious with how Akira’s moans grew louder, until eventually they were quiet screams and loud whimpers.

Akira was so cute as she fell back against the pillows, Goro followed her and shoved her face back into the valley between Akira’s plush and bountiful breasts. Goro continued to thrust the dildo into Akira, pressing against all her perfect places. Goro’s grinding grew faster as she nuzzled Akira’s chest. It was getting hard for Goro to breathe as she felt it getting harder to thrust that dildo in and out of her goddess’ warmth. Akira was tightening up exponentially as Goro was approaching her second orgasm for the night. Akira was getting louder and louder until finally she went limp in Goro’s arms, moaning in pleasure while clenched her pussy tightly around that dildo. Akira moved her hands to press Goro closer into her chest. That chest was heaving as the ravenette was coming down from her high. The sheer scent and feeling of Akira’s orgasm under her was enough to have Goro coming again as well.

They slumped against each other tiredly and Goro pulled the dildo out slowly before dropping it onto the blanket next to Akira’s leg. They stayed there laying against each other and Goro couldn’t move her body. They were both out of breath after their vigorous activities together.

Goro moaned happily and shimmied up a little to lean her face against her lover’s neck. Goro felt so relaxed, her brain was so empty as she allowed Akira to cuddle her.

“M-maybe we could go on a date.” Goro spoke quietly with her eyes closed. Smart Goro would have never said that, but lesbian Goro had other motives. “Mmmmm so pretty.” Goro giggled dumbly as Akira nodded against her and softly pet her hair. Little did Goro know that eventually, after today, she’d start a relationship with the woman laying under her.

“I love you Aki-chan~” Goro hummed quietly as Akira kissed the side of Goro’s face. Goro said dumb shit when she was blissed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @accid_flamingos and thank you so much for reading. I hoped you liked it uwu.


End file.
